


In Your Eyes

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [11]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hunting, date, forest, proposal, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: Alice takes Bella on a hunting trip that turns out to be so much more.





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Bella ran through the forest, mid-hunt. Alice was following her, paying attention to the sights around them, looking for prey. The two often hunted together, finding it to be an easy way to spend time with just each other. Privacy was hard to come by in the packed Cullen house, but the woods offered plenty of places for them to hang out together. Bella slowed slightly when they reached a river, but leapt across it and slowed to a stop on the other side. Alice followed.

“Do you hear anything?” Bella asked, letting her breathing quiet down as she listened for the sounds of animals nearby. Smaller animals had already fled, sensing danger was in their presence. But it was early spring now, with bears just coming out of hibernation. They had run out this far with them in mind; they were listening for the sounds of the large animals lumbering through the forest.

“I can smell a few that way,” Alice said, after pausing to sniff the air for a moment. She pointed through the trees to the left of them, along the river. They could often find prey along water; animals needed to drink too. It was just a different drink.

“Ready?” Bella asked positioning herself to break off into a run. They faster she went, the quicker she could complete the hunt and stop the animal from feeling unnecessary pain.

“Always,” Alice said, giving Bella a quick kiss before darting off. Bella stood startled, not expecting the kiss. She recovered quickly, bounding after Alice and stifling her giggles so their prey wouldn’t be startled away. They completed their hunt quickly, each tackling two of the bears before they were satisfied.

“Feeling better, love?” Alice asked, darting back to Bella and wrapping her arms around her. It had been a few weeks since they had gone on any substantial hunt, which was part of the reason they had chosen to go far away and spend a few days in the forest together. Alice had a few additional plans for the outing.

“Much better. Thanks for coming with me,” Bella answered, looking deep into Alice’s warm, golden eyes before leaning in for a kiss. When they seperated, Bella took her hand and they ran deeper into the woods, keeping along the river. They loved to go for a swim at any chance necessary. This particular one wasn’t very deep, but the current was strong and would give them plenty of fun swimming against it.

“Time for a swim, I presume?” Alice asked, watching as Bella stopped running and quickly took off her jeans, flannel, and t-shirt in preparation for the swim. Bringing swimsuits along was a bit too much to worry about.

“We can do that. Or we can do something else.” Bella winked as she darted to Alice’s side, sliding a hand up her back under her shirt. Alice laughed, before leaning in to kiss Bella.

“Maybe later,” she breathed into Bella’s mouth, moving her hand to rest on her hip. “Scratch that. Definitely later,” she amended as Bella giggled, sliding her hand down to slip into the top of Alice’s jeans.

“Sounds good,” Bella whispered, kissing Alice again, her lips sliding down her jaw to press right in the hollow beneath her ear. Alice let out a soft moan, biting her lip. Bella giggled again and pulled away, laughing as Alice frowned.

“Rude,” Alice said, trying to slow her breathing.

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” Bella said, turning to run into the water, only taking a few steps before she leapt through the air, landing in the middle of the lake and plunging to the bottom. She bounced off the rocks at the bottom, feeling a few of them cracked as they were shoved further into the earth. Oops, she thought, as she shot back to the surface, beginning to lightly paddle with her feet to keep herself afloat. She didn’t float as easily as she did when she was human. She looked at the forest around her, wondering where Alice had gone.

Gotcha, Alice thought as she swam through the water, her tiny frame barely making the water move around her. She reached out and wrapped her hand around Bella’ waist, laughing when she heard her shriek above the water. She swam to the surface, still laughing as began paddling to keep her head above water. Bella yanked her arm away.

“Alice! You scared me!” she said, propelling herself down the river with the current, ending up fifty feet away.

“That was exactly the point,” Alice said, zooming through the water until she was next to Bella. She huffed and swam back in the other direction, where her and Alice first where.

“Still mean.” She crossed her arms under the water and stopped moving her legs, forgetting that the action would instantly make her sink. She decided to just go with it, folding her legs so she was sitting cross-legged on the river’s bottom. The force of the water had her long hair floating in front of her, covering her face. Alice swam over to Bella, trying to move the water more forcefully so Bella could feel her coming. She did, but she didn’t react.

Alice paused when she got to Bella, sitting in front of her. She reached to push Bella’s hair so she could see her face, looking into her eyes as an apology. She mouthed “I love you,” the words getting lost to the water around them. Bella rolled her eyes, shooting herself to the top of the water and sitting on the edge of the bank. The sun had risen, causing her skin to sparkle. The water drops left on her skin from the river caused the sun’s rays to hit her skin differently, causing a softer effect as the water absorbed some of the light. Alice floated to the top slower than Bella had, remaining in the center of the river, paddling against the current to stay in one spot.

“You’re forgiven,” Bella said, motioning for Alice to come to her. “Now come here and sit with me,” Bella said, pulling herself fully out of the water and laying down on the soft grass. Alice darted out of the water and went to lay next to Bella, laying down on her stomach. She pushed herself up on her arms, hovering over Bella. “And I love you, too,” Bella said, closing her eyes as Alice leaned down to kiss her. She moved her hands into Alice’s hair, gently moving the short, wet strands through her fingers. Alice opened her mouth and slid her tongue along Bella’s lower lip, moaning at the taste. They kissed for a few moments more, before Alice pulled away and laid down beside Bella, putting her arms behind her head.

They laid on the bank of the river together, occasionally chatting or joking with each other. Most of the time, they laid silently next to each other with eyes closed or open, watching the sun dance off the other’s skin. They could never tire of looking at each other like this; it was mesmerizing. Once the sun began to dip below the tree line, giving a reddish tint to the light on their skin, it was time. Alice stood up, pulling Bella to her feet.

“Why? I was comfy!” Bella complained as she stood. There were few things she loved more than laying outside in the sun. She didn’t get the chance to do it often enough, and fully appreciated every chance she got.

“Because I have something to show you. Grab your clothes and let’s go,” Alice said, quickly doing the same. Bella pulled on her jeans and flannel, leaving the shirt where it was. It had gotten torn while hunting and just wasn’t worth keeping. She could just button up the flannel if they ran into other people or when they went home; she just left it open for now. Once they were both dressed, Alice took her hand. “Go for a run with me?” she asked, playing with Bella’s fingers as she spoke. Bella giggled, unable to hide back her joy. This was definitely something she loved more.

“I’ll follow you anywhere, babe,” Bella said, pulling her in for another kiss. Alice melted into her arms, pulling herself as close to Bella’s body as she could, her hands sliding up Bella’s bare stomach and chest. Bella groaned, her hands sliding into Alice’s hair. Abruptly, Alice pulled back.

“Alice! You need to stop doing that!” Bella complained, struggling to calm herself.

“We can finish later. I need to show you this first. Come on!” She grabbed Bella’s hand again and ran off through the forest, winding through the trees. Bella trailed along behind her, wondering where they were going. They were deep enough into the forest that she didn’t think there was much out here except for more trees. After a few minutes, Alice pulled her to a stop.

“What’s out here?” Bella asked, sniffing the air. The normal forest scents where around, but she could also smell metals, candles, and finished wood. She couldn’t see the source. It didn’t make sense.

“Just something I got for us,” Alice said, hopping onto Bella’s back and placing her hands over her eyes. Bella was prepared to catch her; she did this often.

“Can’t you ever just, like, show me something like a normal person?” Bella rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hold back her smile.

“Absolutely not. This is all part of my charm,” Alice said, pressing a kiss to the top of Bella’s head. 

“Where am I going?”

“Just walk forward. Follow your nose.” Bella began to step forward through the forest, going slower than normal since Alice was preventing her from seeing anything. She walked through a pair of trees, realizing she was standing in a clearing. She walked a little more, coming to a stop at the end of a set of stairs.

“Can I have my sight back now?” she asked, pausing before climbing up.

“Yes, I want you to see this,” Alice said with a smile. She leapt off of Bella’s back, spinning in the air so she landed in front of Bella and could watch her reaction. Bella’s jaw dropped as she took in the scene before her, causing Alice to laugh. It was a small cabin, somehow looking exactly like it fit in the middle of the woods. It was close enough to the river that they could easily go swimming, and it was surrounded by different wildflowers. The small porch had a swing on it, and was open so the sun could shine down on them. Bella quickly darted up the stairs, now excited to see the rest of the house.

Inside was a small room that looked to be the living room; it had a couch and a few armchairs with matching footstools. The walls were lined with bookshelves; most were full, but some stood empty to allow for a growing collection. Windows allowed for a view of the surrounding forest and river. There was a small kitchen off to the side, but it was relatively empty.

“What is this?” Bella asked in awe, absorbing the looks of the house.

“I bought the land for us, and then Esme helped me design it. Thought it might be nice to have a place of our own for a little, after…” she trailed off, suddenly looking uncharacteristically nervous all of a sudden.

“After what?” Bella asked, beginning to walk away from the living room and down the hall. Alice didn’t answer, and Bella soon forgot her question while looking through the house. She found a small bathroom, with a combination shower/bathtub taking up most of the floor space. There were a few cabinets holding Alice’s vast makeup collection. She opened another door, finding a room full of fabric, sewing machines, dress mannequins, and other things Alice needed to design clothes. Alice followed behind Bella, watching as she examined every detail of the house. The last door she opened was to their bedroom.

There were windows along the back wall looking out to the trees that were against the house; Bella could still see the sunset through the branches. A large bed was right underneath the window, made of dark wood with pillows, blankets, and sheets in different shades of blue. There was a nightstand on each side with a lamp. One side had a small stack of sketchbooks, the other had Bella’s favorite books on it. Fairy lights surrounded the room, draped over every possible surface, creating a soft glow throughout the room. White roses sat in crystal vases around the room, filling the room with their sweet scent. Photos of Bella and Alice throughout the years where clipped to the lights.

Bella began walking around the room, studying each picture with a smile on her face. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She laughed softly, reaching to wipe it away. She reached out her hand, expecting to find Alice next to her. But she only grabbed empty air. “Alice? Where are you? What is all this?” she asked, turning around. Her questions were caught in her throat, remaining unanswered as she realized Alice was on one knee behind her, holding out a simple diamond ring. “Oh!” Bella gasped, her tears falling freely now. She cried out of happiness often, blessed in her new life.

“Isabella Swan,” Alice said, a large smile on her face. Behind the smile, Bella could see the worry in her eyes. Did she honestly think Bella would say know to someone so perfect for her? “For so long, I was alone. I had my family, but I had no one I could be as close to as I am with you. You are my best friend, my confidant, my future. I spent so long searching ahead, looking to any kind of future where I wouldn’t be so alone. I don’t need to do that anymore. With you, I found my future. I can see my future with you, our forever in your eyes. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?” she declared, her voice strong and sure. She had never been so sure of anything in her life.

Bella wasn’t so eloquent. She was normally so good with words, but she couldn’t think of any to convey how much she was feeling in this moment. Even if she could, she was crying too hard for speaking to be possible. She nodded “yes” instead, hoping it would be enough. Alice smiled wider and stood, closing the distance between herself and her new fiancee, wrapping her arms around her and pressing their lips together.

They broke apart quickly; Alice was excited to put the ring on Bella. She held out her hand, allowing Alice to slide the ring onto the third finger on her left hand. Bella smiled, admiring the ring on her finger before looking back up at Alice.

“I love you so, so much,” she said, pulling Alice back into her arms. “And that’s all I know.”


End file.
